


Helplessness Blues

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Kissing, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucina asks Inigo for advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asking for advice

**Author's Note:**

> Why can't my favorite pairing be more popular!?
> 
> The title is a reference to the Feet Foxes song and album "Helplessness Blues"

Lucina loves Noire. She always had and always will.

But in the future she could never tell her with all the constant fighting. Now in the past where she can have a lot of free time, she can tell her, only hoping she feels the same.

 

* * *

 

"Inigo can I talk to you?", Lucina said when entering his tent.

" What is it you beautiful flower?", he said with a huge grin on his face "Here to confess your love to me?", he then asked.

"N-no I want some t-tips on how to h-hit on women", the blunnette stamered.

" Oh you really swing that way?", the silver haired man replied "Who is it? Is it Several or maybe Tiki?", Inigo quickly said.

"Noire", Lucina mumbled. " Wait, Noire? Really?", Inigo replied with a confused look on his face "Well she is pretty sexy but that other side of her" the womanizer said.

"Yes I know", Lucina replied " But I love helping her out with stuff", the blunnette said blushing slightly "she's beautiful and I'm not and I can only hope she feels the same way about me", Lucina said looking to the ground.

Suddenly Inigo said " The strange thing is last night she came in here and asked for some advice on hitting on women too".

"Wait she did?", Lucina quickly said " Did she say who she liked?". Inigo only  parted his hair out of his face and said "I asked but she didn't say. I'm guessing it's you". Lucina smiled and said " Thank you Inigo!", and ran of. 

Soon after she left Inigo thought to himself _Crap I was gonna give her some pickup lines to use!_


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina confesses her love to Noire

"Noire", Lucina said said as she entered Noire's tent.

After realizing that she is a lesbian, loves Noire and that Noire may love her back, Lucina raced to Noires tent.

" W-what is it?", Noire asked when the blunnette entered.

"I want to talk to you about something", Lucina replied. "I can't be in this army anymore can I?", Noire asked completely shocking Lucina. "What!? No!", Lucina quickly stamered back. "I know I'm too weak for this army. The only thing that kept me safe in the future was my mother's talisman and you. I'm a burden to everyo-" Noire was cut of with a hug and a kiss to the lips.

"W-w-why did you do that! _",_ Noire stammered as she pulled away.

"Simple. I love you", Lucina responded. " _BLOOD AND THUNDER, YOU DON'T LOVE ME_ ", Noire shouted going to the other side of her personality. " _YOU'RE JUST PLAYING WITH MY EMOT-"_ Noire was quickly cut of with another hug and a kiss.

"It's true, I do love you with all my heart. I loved you since before we even came back here", when Lucina said that last part it shocked Noire who asked with a "R-really?".

"Really".

After about 5 minutes of Noire crying tears of joy into Lucina's shoulder she asked "Can I have another kiss?", which the lord replied with "Yes".

They kissed and the world melted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you actually did
> 
> Comment and/or kudos if you want to


End file.
